As long as it is you
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: "Just what do you mean mother? What kind of precious thing there is in a timeline with out you?" He was so blind that he didn't realize that those precious things were always around him. "Put this Time-Space power into good use." Until he does, he will risk everything, not even mind about his life, to make the one that he love smile. Valentine one shot, featuring AddxAra


**Shiraga: **just a one shot i made for the phorum fanfic contest, main ship is still AddxAra. But on the phorum rule is 1500 words limit, so this one is the full version, i have to cut some explanation on the phorum version. so hope you enjoy, kinda late, but happy valentine all

class:

Elsword: Infinity Sword

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Iron Paladin

Ara: Asura, change to Sakra Devanam at (*)

Elesis: Grand Master

Add; Diabolic Esper

* * *

**As long as it is you**

* * *

It was midnight, the Elgang was currently resting in their own room in Hamel Castle. In the room at the end of the corridor, a male figure with silver hair collapsed on his table with pile of papers, many holographic screens showing a lot of complicated equation still glowing around him. Add collapsed on his table due to his lack of sleep for a long time while trying to perfect his Time-Space travel equations. Then, memories of his mother started to flow back into his mind, but this time, not the nightmare that he always had before.

In his dream, his mother was standing in front of him, face to face. His lips were trembling while trying to pronounce the word that he had been longing to speak for a very long time, 3 years to be exact.

"_Mother…"_

"_Add, you had grown up so much, you look just like your father."_—his mother smiled then hugged him tightly.

"_Mother…I missed you so much."_—tears started to slide down on the Diabolic Esper cheek. For the first time after so many years of nightmare, his tears were the tears of happiness.

"_I missed you too Add. But you have to let go of the past, the others are waiting for you. There are much more precious things to do in the present than linger to the past."_—his mother said gently then pushed him away.

_"No! Mother, wait!"_-Add reached out his hand while calling out for his mother.

"_I love you Add. And someday, you will find someone that love you more than me."_

Add fell off his chair and made a loud thud on the floor. He rolled over to face the ceiling. _"What do you mean, mother? Just what kind of precious things there are in a timeline without you?"_—Add stared at the rising sun while trying to figure out what his mother said to him. Then he proceeded down stair, to the dining hall. There, he saw Ara was preparing the dishes.

"Oh, Add. You wake up early."—Ara greeted while bringing the dishes to the table. Then she tripped on the edge of the carpet and fell down, dishes then flying all over the dining hall. Add caught her just in time while his dynamos took care of the dishes. The two were on the ground, Add placed his elbows on the floor with Ara on top of him.

"Ah…T..thanks Add…"—Ara thanked with a blush on her face. Add stared at Ara for a while then place his left hand on her hair and started to brush it. _"Even though it black, her hair look just mother…"_—Add thought to himself while brushing Ara hair, deep in his memories about his mother.

"Um…Add?"—being pulled back to reality, he immediately pushed Ara away, muttered a sorry then stood up. Ara was still confused, then Rena came out from the kitchen with several dishes of food along with the other maids. "It rare to see your face so soon in the morning Add."—the elf teased him, then the others started to come into the dining hall. They all greeted each other then took their seat to have breakfast.

" '_There are much more precious things to do in the present'? Did she mean these morons? No, it can't be…then what?"_—Add was deep in his own thought, and the others were surprised because he finished his whole dish. When he noticed that the others were staring at him, he ordered his dynamos to put the dish away then stood up. "Hurry up and finish your dishes, we still have a mission to take care of today."—the others then returned to eating and quickly finished their dishes. After 15 minutes, the gang had done with the preparation, and was heading toward the Halls of Water to take care of Ran.

The team quickly took care of the demons and their generals, only a little bit further until the main hall. On their way to the main hall, Add noticed that Ara was shaking. Then he stopped in front of her. "Add? What's wrong?"—Add then started to pinch Ara cheek.

"Ouch! Thaat haart Aadd…"—then he stopped with the pinching. "You calm down yet? If you keep shaking like that, you will cost your life in there. Worry not, we will beat Ran and try to find a way to bring him back."—then he turned around and move toward the door. Ara was rubbing her cheek then stopped by Add words. "…Thanks Add."—Add looked over his shoulder to look at Ara. "Whatever. Space Crack!"—Add created an explosion to open the door, then the gang proceeded after him into the main hall.

* * *

"Dooms Strike!"—the battle with Ran had been going on for 1 hour, then Chung slammed his cannon on the ground, creating massive explosions. Ran then on one knee, huffing. Chung was about to deliver the finishing blow, then Ara stopped his cannon with her spear. Ran took the chance, throw Ara and Chung aside then fled.

Ara collapsed on her knee and burst out in tears. "All this sacrifice…but just what is the meaning if I can't bring him back?"—the other girls tried to comfort her, then they returned to Hamel Castle. Many days after the battle, Ara still lock herself In her room. "Ara, the others are waiting."—Add knocked on her room door, but no response. "Tch, Pathetic!"—he slammed the door in anger then leave.

ELsword was wandering in the garden then he saw Add opening a space portal. "What are you doing?"—he shouted. "Put this Time-Space power into good use."—then Add disappeared into the portal.

* * *

"_If I use all the reserve power in the modules into one jump, then maybe I can get to the right timeline."_

Add jumped out of his portal and ended up in Fahrmann's Peak, his dynamos informed him that this is the right timeline. "Kek, now you bring me to the right timeline."—then he proceeded. After a while, he found Ara village. "If the information is right, the invasion will start-"—then he turned around to dodge and arrow. "-now."-hoard of demons stood before him. "Tch, I might not get out alive with this."—Add then went into his battle stance. "But at least…she won't be living a lonely life like me."—then he rushed toward the demons. "Paranoia!"

* * *

(*) "Elsword, where is Add?"—Elesis asked after looking around the castle. "I don't know, he disappeared into his portal just now."—Ara was resting in the garden with Rena and Aisha. Then a portal opened. "Hey look who back."—Elsword said then coming out from the portal was Add, only his body was covered in blood. "ADD!"—Ara yelled caught the others attention, then they gathered. "What happened to him?"—Rena asked, then Glave appeared out of nowhere. "He messed with the Time-Space."—the rest then stared at him. "What do you mean?"—Glave then threw his cubes toward Ara, Chung and started to explain. "He went back in time to stop the demon invasion at that girl village, and to stop her brother from being corrupted. Resulted in Hamel only suffered minimal damage, and Helputt Seiker had never been corrupted. So in other word, he created another timeline"—memories of the timeline before Add goes back in time flowed into Ara and Chung mind, the cubes then returned to Glave. "Now if you excuse me, I'll take him to face his consequences."—the others then stood before Add unconscious body and get into their battle stance. "If you lay a finger on him, you will have to go through us."—Chung frowned. "Guess I'll let him pass this time, his action did entertain me a bit."—Glave said then disappeared.

* * *

Days later, Add woke up. The others have left to take care of the demons remnants. He putted on his clothes, then used his dynamos to get on the roof and sit there. _"Mother, is this what you meant? The 'precious things' that you mentioned?"_—his thought was interrupted by the sound of others return. Ara then stopped as she saw Add sitting on the roof. "You guys go first, I'll catchup later."—then she hopped on the roof and sat down next to Add.

"Add…"—Ara started the conversation. "Thank you."—Add remained silent, then he warped his arm around her shoulder to hug her closer to him.

"As long as it is you, I'll do anything…"—Add responded, the duo then just sat there for the whole day. Add let out a smile, not a maniac one, but a warm gentle smile.

"…_because I love you."_

* * *

**Shiraga: **i decided to put the explanation about the (*) here cuz it would ruin the atmosphere if i putted it in the middle.

after Add went back in time and change the past, now Ara purpose to travel with the group is to improve her martial art skill, while Chung purpose is to help those in need.

Welp, that all for this one shot, and after chapter 13 of El Chronicle, I'll postpone it to write another fanfic. Sorry to those that been waiting for the big battle of the 9th Sky Division -bowed-


End file.
